Run For My Life
by invaderVIRuS1235
Summary: Rose Wellenter was turned into a vampire at age seven in WW2. But in the present, the vampire council is trying to kill her, for fear that she has the power to kill them all. She hasn't done anything bad... at least not now.


Hi guys! I hope ya like this story, and don't be shy to look at my other fanfictions!

Chapter 1: How it all started

"Nazi has complete control of Vienna, and Jews are being attacked frequently by locals and soldiers." My mother's radio told us. My father gave a worried glance, "Mary, what are we going to do? We'll get killed if we go out there. Rose cannot go to school today." He told mother. Mother shook her head, "No, Dave, education comes first for my daughter. I found a safe route to her school, and I will give it to her tomorrow." She ended the conversation when they saw me peeking. They hated when I eavesdropped on their conversations, but sometimes I can't help it. I quickly ran into my room, to see my cat, Casper, lying on my bed, waiting to be scratched. "Aw Casper, you look so cute." I said, petting her thick fur. I didn't know very much of the war, but I knew that as long as I was Jewish, I was not safe. I do have wavy black hair, but that's different from the typical Jew. My best friend died a month ago, in a car accident. She was very talented, at piano, singing, and dancing. Her name was Lisa Holland, and we were best friends ever since kindergarten. I had a good life, but nothing prepared me for what I was about to experience.

"Remember the route?" Mom asked me, holding my backpack. I nodded, "Take a shortcut down the alley? Yes I do." I told her assuring. She took a deep breath, and patted my head, "Well, have a good day at school." She said and went inside. Like that's possible. Ever since the war started, people in my class have been bullying me nonstop. Calling me names, hitting me, and pushing me until school was over. I started walking down the street, to the alley across the road. A lot of people stared at me, and whispering to each other. I felt embarrassed. I walked across the street, while spotting an odd looking man who was staring at me. He looked to be in his early twenties, and looked very handsome, with black hair just like me. But the strange thing was that his skin was totally pale. He was nearly white. I kept walking, trying to ignore the man's eyes watching my every move. And once I walked into the alley, I checked to make sure no one was following me. I saw no one, so I kept walking. But as soon as I turned around, I heard footsteps in the back of me. I turned around, seeing the man from before, with an evil smile. "Hello pretty little girl…" he said darkly. Then he grinned wider, and showed bright fangs from his mouth. Before I had time to gasp, he pounced on me and sunk his fangs into my skin. I screamed in pain, and the man put his hand on my mouth too late. I felt drained, like I was loosing blood every second. I thought I was going to die right there, but then someone shouted to me, "Rose? Are you still in the alley?" a woman called to me. Mother. The vampire stopped draining me, and fled from the alley. I soon saw mother come to me, with my lunchbox I forgot to pack. "You forgot this." She told me, and handed me my sandwich. I grabbed it, and thanked her. Then her face grew perplexed, "What is that mark on your neck?" she said, putting her finger on two holes I felt in my neck. I knew if I told her, she wouldn't believe me. After all, I was just seven. I shrugged, "Maybe a mosquito bite." I said and she nodded. "Well, have a good day at school." She kissed my forehead and went down the alley.

After school was over, I went down the same way I came, but way more cautious than last time. I never thought vampires existed. I didn't think anything not explained by scientists existed. Aliens, ghosts, werewolves, and vampires. As I went inside, someone grabbed my hand and tugged me in, slamming the door hard. I was worried it was the Nazi, but it turned out to be just father. "Daddy? What's going on?" I asked him, worried. He was about to speak, but then the door was crashed down. There, by the door, was three very strong looking Nazi soldiers armed with rifles, "Take them down!" the man in the middle ordered the others. They pinned down Father, and he screamed, "Run! Run for your life, Rose!" and then he was shot.

I ran upstairs, with tears in my eyes. The Nazi chased after me, but apparently these weren't very fast runners. I slammed the door to my mother and father's room, and locked it. I saw mother in a corner, rocking back and forth. But as soon as she saw me, she stood up, "Where is your father?" she asked, with tears in her eyes. I went to her, and cried on her shoulder, and she cried on mine. But the crying only lasted for thirty seconds before we heard large banging on the door. Mother eyed me, then eyed the dumbwaiter, and scooped me up from the ground, and shoved me in it. She closed up the shaft, and reeled me down. After a few seconds, things got loud in the room mother was in, and I heard a gunshot. I cried silently while I was going down, but then the speed increased by a mile. The Nazi must have found out I was in the dumbwaiter, and cut the rope. I knew I wasn't going to survive the fall, so I closed my eyes and waited for the end.

I was shocked, after the crash, that I was still alive. Then, I felt a power coarse through my veins, something so powerful, I never felt anything like it. I felt sharp points in my mouth, and suddenly got thirsty. Then I heard voices from outside the dumbwaiter, "Should I shoot her?" one officer asked. "No, the fall was too high, but you could do it for fun." Another officer told the first one. I suddenly felt a surge of rage. My father was killed. My mother was killed. They threatened to kill me. I saw the door opening, and appearing before me was three Nazi soldiers, aiming their guns at me. I fled the small space at amazing speed, and attacked one of the soldiers, biting his neck. The other one tried to shoot me, but the bullets were ineffective. I growled at him, then attacked him as well, draining every single drop of blood out of them all until they were dead. I then realized what I have become.


End file.
